Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing system capable of printing data stored in a storage device according to a print instruction given by a user.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with network environments becoming widely available, sharing of a plurality of printers among a plurality of users has become more common. As a result, the demand for authentication printing, in which printing is executed after a printer performs user authentication, in outputting a highly-confidential print product, has been increasing. For example, a technique for temporarily storing print data on a storage area in a printer or a server, and after a user has been authenticated by a desired printer, displaying a print job list of the user, and executing the printing of the print data specified by the user has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-301964 discusses the following printing system. The most favorite print settings for users vary depending on the users. Consequently, in the printing system, favorite print settings (N in 1 printing, one-sided/two-sided printing, or the like) are registered in advance for each user. When a user performs printing, the favorite settings are called in response to the operation by the user of the printer, and print output is performed according to the favorite settings.
Meanwhile, when printing accumulated data, in some cases, the user may want to output a plurality of print products in different print settings.
For example, for the use of distributing the print products to other people, the print output is to be performed in the settings of color, and 1 in 1, and for the user's own use, the print output is to be performed in the settings of black and white, and 4 in 1.
In such a case, in the known favorite setting registration and calling method, when the printing is performed, the user has to perform the print setting operation a plurality of times onto the same data, which is troublesome.